


A love story is better than No story

by Squigsly



Category: Boku no Hero Academia, My Hero Academia
Genre: Age Difference (2-3 years), College, College AU, High School, M/M, age gap
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-07
Updated: 2020-09-02
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:49:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22601260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Squigsly/pseuds/Squigsly
Summary: If you like Kiribaku and interesting scenarios, you've come to the right place, buck-o.
Relationships: Izuku Midoriya/Shoto Todoroki, Katsuki Bakugo/Eijiro Kirishima, Momo Yaoyorozu/Kyoka Jiro, Ochaco Uraraka/Tenya Iida
Comments: 9
Kudos: 27





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Rip to my other work but this is different. If you like the story/chapter, please don't be afraid to leave a Kudos/Comment to let me know what you think ^^

“Mina, you know parties aren’t really my thing—”

“ _Nonesense,_ Ei! Just because you got turned down by someone doesn’t mean you can’t still have _fun_. C’mon, you’ll be _fine_. I’m going there to scout some guys out, and you should come too!”

“But— _I’m not_ —”

“Just _trust me_ , Ei. You’re going to have fun, whether you want to now or not.”

Even though he doesn’t want to go, Eijiro knows that if he doesn’t, Mina was just going to wind up dragging him along anyway. It’s something she did a lot, bringing him to places he didn’t want to be at just to help him gain confidence in himself and to stop being so damn anxious and timid. Obviously, it doesn’t work like it probably should, but he was at leas glad _someone_ was willing to help him out. Still, though, the clothing she has him wearing _really_ isn’t all his style.

First off, the skinny jeans are _tight_ , ripped at the knees and sporting a decorative chain on his left hip. He had complained that his gonads are getting no blood, but she didn’t seem to care, as she had stated,

_‘Your butt looks awesome, so shut the hell up.’_

And he had no room to complain any longer. Then there’s an old band shirt, some western rock band that had something to do with guns, roses and weird skulls with hats or whatever. His black hair is pulled back into a low ponytail, and then he had spiked wrist bands and some dark red converse on his feet. All in all, he looked a hell of a lot more punk than he’d like to be. But, Mina knew her stuff, and if this was going to help him catch a girlfriend, then he supposed he’d just go along with it for right now.

The initial drive to the party has him worried, but with Mina hanging off his arm, blabbing about whatever gossip she’s heard, he’s able to relax a little bit.

“So I heard there’s gonna be a few college guys coming to this thing.” She hummed, lips puckered as she reapplies her deep red lipstick for the fourth time since they’d left to walk to the old house the party was being thrown at. “I think Bakugo Katsuki is gonna be one of them, y’know, the hot hot-headed senior from last year?” She smacks her lips and tucks her little hand-held mirror and lipstick into her little purse.

“Oh yeah? Wasn’t he like… notorious for being the school’s biggest asshole?”

“Well, _yeah_ , but to be fair, he was sexy as _hell_.” She giggled a small bit. “Last I heard, he’s a freshman in college and just came out.”

“Came out? Came out of where?”

“Oh… Ei… _Honey_.. I’m saying he’s _gay_.” Mina almost looks sympathetic as she pats his shoulder, and the dark-haired teen felt his face flush. Right. A Junior in high school and he’s _still_ forgetting the fact that there were other sexualities. Well, at least this Bakugo guy was comfortable and confident enough in himself to come out. Though, he partially hopes Bakugo _isn’t_ at the party, because he remembers a few times he’s ran into the guy in the hallway at school, only to feel a hard glare on him, a glare that wouldn’t go away until he ducked around a corner or into a classroom. He always felt so damn _nervous_ around the guy.

“Okay! This is it. Now, like I said, don’t accept drinks from strangers, if you’re gonna hook up, make sure you use the condom I gave you—” He’s zoning her out as she speaks, looking up at the house. It’s worn down, no doubt abandoned, and the place is on some dead-end street with a bunch of _other_ abandoned houses. He presses his lips into a thin line, stopping at the gate leading onto the property. Mina stops with him, glancing up at him. She could see the nervousness written all over his face, and she sighed, grabbing his wrist and pulling, walking backward.

“Come _on_ , you big baby. It’s just a _party,_ what’s the worst that could happen?” She grins as he stumbles after her, stammering anxiously, trying to make up some poor excuse to do homework. She waved him off. “ _No excuses_. C’mon. Me and you. We’re gonna crash this party!” His throat felt tighter than the tie-dye dress she was wearing.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There are drugs involved.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There are drugs involved, be aware.
> 
> I drew Mina! Here:https://twitter.com/Squisgly/status/1298477567461265409?s=19
> 
> Had to color on my phone, tablet pen ran out of battery. Gonna have to wait on other doodles but i plan to draw before/after pics of each character in terms of high school/college ^^

The last thing Katsuki wanted to do was deal with a bunch of drunken college students. Sure, one of his friends was throwing the party, but if he was going to be honest, Denki’s parties often got out of control. Drugs, alcohol, sex, whatever. He could deal with it, though, mostly because he enjoyed having friends, unlike how he was in high school. During that time, he had  _ dreaded _ school. Hated all the students, hated the assholes, the bitchy girls, and biased teachers and even worse principal. He wasn’t happy there, and, another part of his unhappiness was due to how deep into the damn closet he was.

He’d only came out recently, having attended a pride parade, donning the infamous rainbow flag as a cape and holding one of his friends on his shoulders. College helped him realize how, as he got older, people couldn’t care  _ less _ about him, and he was able to finally realize who he was. Of course, his parents weren’t all too happy, but they accepted him nonetheless. Sure, his mom was annoyed she wouldn’t get biological grandkids, but she quickly decided  _ any _ grandkids would do. So, she dealt with it.

He  _ also _ might’ve threatened to go no contact with her if she decided otherwise, too. So it wasn’t like she had much of a choice.

“Dude, you gotta get here, there’s already a bunch of cute guys I think you’d like.” Denki says, shouting over music, and the blond grimaces, holding the phone away from his ear. The idiot is babbling on and on about random crap, and Katsuki eventually puts him on speakerphone as he gets dressed, pulling on some jeans.

“ _ Yo _ , some  _ high _ schoolers are here! I recognize Mina Ashido… And…. holy crap is that---” His voice grows distant for a moment, and Katsuki rolls his eyes. “-- _ Dude _ it’s  _ Kirishima _ . That really shy dude you had that crush on! Holy shit.”  _ That _ has the blond sputtering and hurrying to grab his phone, though he trips over his own feet, falling with a thud. With a low groan, he grabs his phone and ends the call. He was  _ not _ about to hear about this crap. He did  _ not _ have a damn crush on that idiot from school, he had been trying to scare him. And it had worked, from what he understood.

Grumbling to himself, he stands up and tugs on a black tank top, and slips on his shoes. He might as well get going. 

-

“ _ Ei _ , c’mooon.” Mina is pulling  _ hard _ on the other teen’s arm, who had his free arm wrapped around one of the support columns of the old house, shaking his head frantically. 

“No, no, no, no, no, no,  _ no _ .” He rushes out, but she sighs and looks to him, jutting out her lip and giving him the  _ biggest _ puppy-dog eyes.  _ Damn it _ . She always knew  _ exactly _ how to get him to go along with things, and he soons sighs in defeat, releasing the pole, chips of cracked paint sticking to his clothes. She brushes him off before  _ yanking _ him into the house, and he winces at the flashing lights.

“Oh! Look, it’s Jiro! I’m gonna go say hi.” She waves to someone in the crowd and is gone, leaving Kirishima to linger by the doorway. He sputters, eyes widened as he stares after her, stepping to try and follow her, but nearly running into someone. He bites down on his lip, looking around nervously. He didn’t know anyone. Not  _ really _ . Sure, there were some people from school who graduated the year before, but he never really  _ talked _ with any of them. Someone compliments his shirt, and he says he doesn’t know the band. They walk off, uninterested. His shoulders slump.

_ He really shouldn’t be there _ . He was out of place. He was  _ alone _ , and he didn’t know what to do.

Maybe Mina would understand, maybe she would apologize for dragging him out there, maybe he could apologize for ditching her. Exhaling a shaky breath, he finally shuffles back and turns on his heel,  _ immediately _ running into a solid wall of muscle. He lets out a small “ _ Oop _ -” before backing up, looking up at the stranger.

No. Not stranger.

“Oi. What where you’re going.” Came a deep voice, a voice that makes his breath hitch and heat rise up his face. He looks different, his hair isn’t as wild, and he had gauges now, but there was no doubt about who it was. “Hey, you fuckin’ deaf or something?” The other flicks his forehead, and Kirishima jumps like a frightened rabbit, turning back and  _ bolting _ further into the party, pushing past people.  _ Oh god, oh god, oh god. He just pissed off Bakugo Katsuki _ . This was  _ not. Good _ .

He’s panicking, not daring to look behind him. He feels like he’s going to suffocate.  _ Where was- _ -

“Eijiro!” A lighter voice calls, and he feels his worries slip away as he recognizes the voice, stopping and turning his head this way and that until he sees a tanned hand waving toward him and fluffy brown hair bouncing as Mina strives to catch his attention. His panicked expression relaxes into a relieved smile and he makes his way toward her.

“Hey.. I uh, lost you back there.” He exhales nervously, trying to subtly wipe his clammy hands on his pants, and she looks a little apologetic.

“Yeah, I shouldn’t have left you like that. Sorry! But here, join us!” She grinned wide as she led him toward some stairs, and as they descended down toward some basement, he could smell something… weird. Kind of like a skunk, but not as bad. His nose scrunches up as he follows her, and before he can ask her where they’re going, they reach some kind of…. Man cave? Kind of. There’s a big T.V, some beanbags, a pool table, a glass display case full of action figures and… bongs? Oh no.

“I hope you’re alright with weed, dude.” Came a voice, relaxed and a bit slow, and he looks toward a tall, lanky, dark-haired guy, who’s grin is wide. He could almost see his face in his teeth, they’re so shiny.. “Name’s Hanta Sero. This is the chill zone. Outside doesn’t look too hot, but we fixed up the inside to be pretty good. Believe it or not, but we  _ live _ here.” He chuckles slowly, and Kirishima watches as he brings a bright purple bong up to his mouth, and takes a hit. Mina tugs his arm lightly and leads him toward some beanbags, and he sits in one, shifting until he’s comfortable, though like the awkward guy he was, he’s sitting up with his hands in his lap.  _ He’s never been around so many drugs and alcohol _ .

“Here.” He’s handed a bottle of soda from Mina, and thank  _ god _ she isn’t forcing him to drink. He uncaps it, takes a drink, and Sero speaks up again.

“Wanna try a hit?” He asked, offering over the lighter and bong, and when his mouth opens, Mina speaks for him.

“Oh, he doesn’t usually do that sort of thing, so don’t expect him to--”

“Yes.”

“What?”

“Yes. I uh.. Want to take a hit.” Eijiro confirms, though his heart was  _ pounding _ . Sero snickers and hands it off, and it’s heavier than he expects, the bong. It’s glass, too, and he’s suddenly afraid he’s gonna drop it. Carefully, he sets it on his lap and leans down, nervously pressing his lips to the hole. This was how Sero did it, right?

“Alright, as you light it, inhale, and then pull the carb out so you can get some air and clear it.” He blinks, brows furrowed, and Mina sighs a small bit, moving to sit in front of him.

“Just breathe, I’ll do the rest for you.” She smiles sweetly at him, and he hands off the lighter.  _ Click _ . He inhales slowly at first, before he inhales a  _ lot _ . It burns, and he pulls off, taking a sharp inhale of air before coughing. Sero laughs.

“Yo, dude, it’s alright. Happens to all of us.” Sero assured, taking the bong and lighter back from Mina. Eijiro grabs for his drink, downing some to calm the burning in his throat.

“You  _ really  _ drugging the kid?”  _ That voice. _ He chokes on his drink and turns, eyes wide. 

_ Bakugo. _


	3. Quick Update

I won't be able to update the story this week due to some personal IRL events going on. But I will get to writing once everything's good again.

I will, however, let you guys know about my headcanons for some characters!

Denki Kaminari is a transmale and started his transitioning in his 2nd year of high school, and is now comfortable with himself. He has naturally black hair but dyes it blond, and is very proud of himself and his body. I plan for him to go through his chest operation sometime during the story. He and Sero are dating! Kaminari is 5'10 while Sero is 6'4.

Jiro is transfemale and is dating Momo happily. Jiro is 5'4 and Momo is 6'

Izuku and Shoto are dating and living together in their own little apartment with 2 cats. Gemini and Haru. Gemini is a harlequin cat who has half a black face and half a white one, and black spots on a white body. She's a short hair. Haru is a long-haired Maine Coon. Izuku is 6' and Shoto is 6'1

Ochaco and Iida don't live together but are planning to soon! I plan for Uraraka to wind up pregnant sometime in the story. Uraraka is 5'5 and Iida is 6'5.

I'll add more as I think of them but that's about it ^^


End file.
